Assumptions
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: After a series of events transpire in which the Host Club is thrown into utter turmoil, what deicisions will be made? Will there be heartbreaks? And who is to blame for their decisions if not themselves? In the end they can only rely on their assumptions
1. Assumptions

**First Ouran fic, (as well as the rare 'normal' coupling) hope you enjoy~**

It was just another commotion filled day when Tamaki decided on something that he hadn't really put much thought into. He was going to confess to Haruhi. It wasn't like they were getting any younger and besides that he had seen some of her neighbors looking her over. Tamaki sighed. How in the world was he going to confess to a girl, when he had never done it before? Tamaki was the confesser, not the confessee.. but he just couldn't wait for Haruhi to confess her undying love for him. (She'd probably eat ootoro before that happened-see AN at the end for why this is so funny to me) Tamaki settled down into the couch, watching the twin's play keep away with Haruhi's cell phone. He would have stepped in on a normal day, but with what was currently on his mind... no it would just be too awkward for him. He got up and walked over to the ever typing Kyouya and squatted on the floor besides him.

"Ne, Ka-san.. how do you confess to a girl?" He expected Kyouya to at least look at him as if he were saying something odd but he never failed to suprise Tamaki. "So you're finally confessing to Haruhi ,otoo-san?" Tamaki looked at him with shocked eyes and then calmed down enough to nod. "Well, you could always write a letter.. Or pull her aside and simply tell her.." Tamaki stared at the ground moodily. Some help Kyouya had been. Tamaki got up again but this time he left the Host Club completely. At times like these when he was really sinking into his depressed mood, he questioned why he hadn't just gone along with the arranged marriage..

He shook his head. He would have been miserable... but he was miserable now... "No.. you came back because even then you knew that you loved Haruhi!" He yelled this out into the quiet hall and was happy that no one had heard him. That is, until he heard books clatter to the floor. Tamaki turned around, eyes wide, only to see a stunned Haruhi. She stared at him with clear brown orbs. Damn it! Why didn't he think before he had his moments! "S-Senpai..." He barely heard the whisper, and if he hadn't seen her mouth move, he would have thought that he was merely asleep on the Host Club's table. He wasn't dreaming and to make matter worse Haruhi wasn't taking the news so well.

Tamaki's instincts took over and he broke out into a run down the hall. He didn't care about the looks he was getting, nor the concerned questions directed at him. He just needed to get out of there.

Two hours later...

Tamaki lay on his bed, wishing that he had waited for her response. Why did he choose that moment to show her his inner coward. After all that time he had spent putting up a facade that showed him as gallant, kind... no! He was lying to himself. That wasn't a facade! His inner self shouted at him to stop lying to himself; that wasn't going to change Haruhi's answer in the least.

"Tamaki-sama, you have a visitor," Who was going to visit him this late? Probably just the annoying twins come to laugh at him... "Come in.." He cringed at the sound of his hoarse voice. He heard someone being ushered in and then he heard Shima tell him that by nine his visitor had to leave... but that only happened when it was a.... He sat up and stared at his visitor."H-H-Haruhi.." Haruhi attempted a smile and then tentavely sat on the edge of his bed. "Senpai...About earlier.." She turned bright pink and then swallowed. "Can I have some time to think about it?" Tamaki was dumbstruck for a few seconds and then the words made sense. She was going to think it over.."Of course! I mean I wasn't planning for you to find out that way anyways.." He smiled and nodded. Haruhi beamed at him and then reached over to her bag.

"The twins told me to bring you this... that they were going to bring it, but they didn't want to interrupt anything.." She handed him a blue colored box that had a black ribbon tied around it. Tamaki sweatdropped. Knowing the twins, it was probably something embarrassing... but he didn't want Haruhi to leave.. She also seemed curious... Tamaki tentavely pulled on the ribbon, ready for explosions. However the lid stayed on; he pulled that off too. Inside was a small note besides a green velvet bag. He picked up the small piece of paper and read it.

"Use them wisely.." He opened up the bag and turned tomato red. Inside the bag were gold painted handcuffs. And what exactly did they think he and Haruhi would be doing? "Those idiots!" He threw the box into the corner and turned to a stunned Haruhi. "Umm.. I have to go.. Senpai!" No! She thought he was in on it!? "Haruhi!" She ran out of the room and down the stairs, Tamaki following closely. She couldn't believe that! She turned a corner and Tamaki tripped over a monkey shaped statue as she dissapeared into the night.

The next day...

"So Haruhi, did you and Tamaki 'enjoy' the present we sent with you?" Haruhi looked up at the stupid twins and glared at them. Had Tamaki planned it out with those two? It was a possibility, but she hadn't planned sticking around to see if he had ... "Go away... I'm thinking!" With that Haruhi put her head on her desk and was glad for the darkness. She lifted up her head to look at the twins. Hikaru looked rather smug; it wasn't as if he didn't make it obvious that he liked Haruhi, but she wasn't going to tempt that beast. Had they foreseen this outcome? Was it actually no more than a ploy to ensure that she wouldn't fall for Tamaki? So that she would hate him? No... Haruhi sighed. She couldn't even lie convincingly to herself. But somehow it made sense. Haruhi shook her head, as if to try and clear her thoughts and was glad for the distraction as their teacher came in.

Tamaki couldn't concentrate on his English assignment. Every time he blinked, he saw Haruhi running away, Haruhi's stunned look, Haruhi... "Suoh, can you please translate this sentence on the board?" Tamaki stood up and read, "Though the problem seemed large,Mr. Reed found with a little thought and compassion, it was easily solved," The class applauded as Tamaki took his seat and then it hit him.. Maybe that sentence was key to what he was facing right now...

At the Host Club....

"Haruhi! Your'e late!" Ugh.. they caught her! "Gomen Senpai..." Usually she would have pointed out that she was here before Tamaki, but at that moment she was actually glad that neither perverted twins, nor idiot king was there. She sat down on the couch and tilted her head back. Why couldn't she have just been a normal transfer student, who was recognized as a girl by people who weren't in the host club? "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Mite, mite!" Haruhi turned to look out the window to where Honey-senpai was pointing...

"What is that idiot doing?!" Tamaki was in the belly of a helicopter, getting ready to jump. "No!" Haruhi jumped out of her seat and ran towards the place where she saw him getting ready to jump. She drew odd looks, but she didn't care. She may have been mad (well she still was..) but that was no reason to commit suicide! Finally she reached the land below the helicopter, and she drew in a long breath. "Idiot! Why are you going to jump?" He just kept looking ahead, he couldn't hear her. Then she spotted the ladder. Haruhi pulled it to her and began to climb up; She had to hurry! After what seemed like hours (but was really only about five minutes), she reached the belly of the helicopter. "Haruhi?!"

"Senpai! Please don't jump! Think of your family! What would they think?" Tamaki sent her a puzzled look and then said, "I think they've seen me do odder things..." Haruhi shook her head. "No matter how depressed you are, this is never the answer!" Understanding dawned on Tamaki's face and he chuckled softly before walking over to her. "You thought I was going to commit suicide? I don't think I would rest in peace.. I still haven't gotten my answer you know... Besides I have a parachute.. It was just what it said.. it need to be stretched out with air so you could see it properly.. but look," He unfolded the parachute and what she saw made her speechless. "It wasn't my fault, please go out with me Haruhi!"

Her awe slowly turned into chagrin. "Ano.. Senpai.. You realize that other people would have seen this right?" He nodded and then Haruhi sighed. "How do you think that would affect the Host Club? Neither one of us could stay Hosts if its made public that we're going out...." Tamaki looked as clueless as ever and then he nodded in agreement. "I'd hate to look at Kyouya if he lost his two top Hosts.. We wouldn't live.." Then he suddenly chuckled. "Oh well I guess that sentence in English was true... just not in the way I thought..." He grabbed Haruhi close to him and then seemed to remember the night before..

"Ne, Haruhi?" She looked up at him and he continued. "Did you really think that I was in on it? The handcuffs I mean..." Haruhi pondered this for a while, "I don't think Senpai is that kind of guy... And by that suprised look, it seemed as thought you didn't know that they would be in there... So no.. I don't think you were in on it.." He let go of her and then his eyes teared up in happiness. "Haruhi!" He hugged her close to him and then her shriek and they tumbled into a gray metal wall. That seemed to remind him that they were in fact in the a helicopter, seventy feet off the ground. "Umm.. Ojii-san can you please take us down now.. it seems as though I won't be jumping after all.." The helicopter driver nodded and then dove towards the ground. Once they were back on the ground Tamaki beamed at Haruhi. It didn't matter if he got his answer that same day, or next year. Just knowing that some part of her cared for him was enough. It was enough to last him all through high school if need be.

"Tamaki-senpai... Would you like to hear your answer?" Tamaki turned to her and she made sure no one was around before she lifted her arms to twine around his neck and their lips connected. The kiss started out innocent enough but it sooned turned into a heated kiss. As they broke apart, Tamaki could see her eyes were closed and then he kissed her forehead. "I love you Haruhi.." She opened her eyes and then smiled. "I love you too Senpai," They embraced once more, unaware of the fact that their exchange had been watched by most of the Host Club and the moe loving customers.. So much for keeping it a secret...

**AN: I put that in there because no matter how much happens, it seems as though Haruhi will never get her otooro... lol ;L lol well its funny to me.. XD**

**Well hope you liked it.. idk whether or not to actually make it a series..? REVIEW!!!**


	2. Complications

**Well, with the help of my glorious reviewers I have decided to make this into a series (man, how many does that make now? 6? Wow) :D So hope you enjoy!~**

**_Insert Usual Disclaimer Here..._**

Hikaru stared at Tamaki and didn't their plan work? He liked Haruhi- No he loved her and instead of her thinking that the idiot king was involved with the handcuffs, she just blew it off! Hikaru punched onto the table and the startled shrieks of his customers reminded him that this was neither the time nor the place to be losing his cool. Hikaru heard Kaoru excuse them and then felt his twin's cool hand pulling him away, towards the back of the room. "Hikaru! What is wrong? You've been in an extremely bad mood since we saw Tamaki and Haruhi ki-" And then it seemed to dawn on his twin why he was so pissed off. "Hikaru, we can't do anything about it.. You have to mo-" "Don't you tell me to move on Kaoru! I have every right to be pissed!"

Kaoru looked abashed and then angry. "Oh do you now?! Haruhi never belonged to you! So I don't see why you're acting like an ass right now!" Kaoru ripped his hand away from his twin and stomped out of the Host Club. Hikaru looked longingly at the door but repressed his desire to run out and drag him back in. But he was too mad to make his legs even move. Instead he just plopped onto the ground and scooted to behind the curtained area that held the contents of the music room. He sat down and slowly began to sob. Why did this always happen to him? He had made Haruhi mad, and then Kaoru. What the hell was wrong with him? Hikaru finally submitted to his misery and broke down completely and unbeknownst to the rest of the happy go lucky Host Club.

Tamaki and Haruhi walked slowly, hand in hand, hoping that no one saw them. After all everyone outside the Host Club thought Haruhi was a guy... "Omedato! Congratulations!" Streamers popped out of nowhere and they saw apparently their exchange hadn't been as private as they had thought it had been. In one corner were the moe happy fangirls and in another sat the semi-dejected fans of Tamaki and Haruhi. In the center was the Host Club, minus the twins. Where were they? The cheers died down and all seemed to go back to normal. The dejected fans excused themselves for the day while the moe happy fangirls surrounded them asking them who was the uke and who was the seme.. as if they knew what that was.. "Minna.. Minna.. Please settle down," Haruhi was blushing profusely and would have liked nothing more than to just sit down and attend to whatever remaining fans she had. Tamaki suddenly pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Why don't we take care of our designations together?" Haruhi looked up at the obviously happy Tamaki and shook her head. She leaned up to his ear and whispered back, "Do you want to be able to leave at 6 or would you like to spend the rest of the evening answering the yaoi fangirl's questions?" Reasoning dawned on his face and he shook his head. He understood; they would have to part for now.

Tamaki sat down on the couch and chatted up his designators, all the while wondering where those mischievious twins were. Haruhi wandered toward her table, only to realize that in the excitement of it all, she had knocked over her table in order to rescue the 'suicidal' Tamaki. She picked up the bigger pieces of broken china and asked her designators to please wait a while, so that she could clean up. After getting their consent she went to the back of the room that housed both the music equipment and cleaning supplies. She stopped at the curtain when she heard soft sobbing. Who was crying behind there? Haruhi bit her lip, and tried to supress the urge to walk in and console whoever was crying. But the person had obviously gone there to be alone... She opened the curtain slowly and quietly. "Kaouru?" Haruhi's eyes went wide. "H-Hikaru?" In the dim lighting of the room, she could faintly see the distressed twin. "H-Haruhi? W-What are you doing here?" She noticed a note of slight panic in his voice. "What's wrong?" She dropped to her knees and slowly stroked his hair. It was obvious that he was hurting and Haruhi was at a loss of how to console him.. "Hn.. It's nothing."

He stood up and waved to her, "See you later Haruhi!" He ran out of the makeshift room and Haruhi heard Tamaki shout Hikaru's name, and then she was chasing after him. "Senpai! I'll be right back!" She shot an explanatory look at Tamaki and he nodded in understanding. Haruhi rushed out of the room, following the sound of Hikaru's feet, towards the courtyard of the school. "Hikaru! Mate! Wait!" She heard his footsteps slow,"Stay away from me Haruhi!" Haruhi felt her temper rise. "What's your problem Hikaru!? You've been pissed off since earlier this morning when you asked me about the handcuffs!" He chuckled but it lacked the happiness that it usually did; It was a bone chilling sound. "What's my problem? What's my problem?! You are Haruhi!" Suddenly he whipped around and had her backed into a wall, one hand over her head. "Ever since that guy at the resort was hitting on you and we were stuck during that storm, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you! And what do you go do? You get together with our idiot king!" He leered over a stunned Haruhi and then lowered his mouth to her ear, "You're mine and I can't stand to see you with that guy!" The next few moments were a blur, but somehow Haruhi was pinned beneath Hikaru and his lips were mashed against hers. Haruhi pushed him away with her hands, to no effect. He was too strong for her.

"Haruhi.. Why do you fight? I know you love me too... You have to.. you're the only person besides Kaoru, who can really read me... Tell me you love me!" Haruhi stared at him, eyes wide. "Hikaru.. I can'-" Then Hikaru was off of her and she heard Tamaki's angry growls. "How dare you do that to Haruhi!? She neither belongs to you nor me! She's her own person and I don't pretend to control her, because if there is one sure way to make her mad, it's to pretend like she's an object!"

He pulled back his arm to punch a surprised Hikaru, when he too pulled back his arm to punch Tamaki. Haruhi got up off the floor and ran over to the two boys. As their fists descended, she stopped both with her hands. "Stop it! Both of you!" Tamaki immeadiately lowered his hand, knowing that if he argued with her, she would get even more angry. Apparently Hikaru had yet to learn that lesson. "He was going to hit me first!" Haruhi shot him a glance that would shut up tougher men. She stepped out of the middle and looked at them both. "Hikaru... Even if this hadn't happened today, I don't think I would have chosen you... It's not that I don't care for you, it's that I know I can never have you completely.. I don't want Kaoru mad at me.. Even if you don't see it, Kaoru cares for you more than you think.." She turned to Tamaki and said, "Tamaki may have his moments and he makes me laugh. I don't want to have to compete. Though if you count all of Tamaki's fans, I might still have to compete.."

She smiled up at Tamaki and then shot a sad glance to Hikaru. He shook his head,"No matter what you say Haruhi, someday you'll be mine!" He ran off leaving Haruhi and Tamaki embracing. "Haruhi.. I don't care about the reasons behind it, I'm just glad you chose me." And with that they kissed; Haruhi couldn't foresee what was going to happen, but for now she would be happy to spend this small moment in Tamaki's arms..

**O.o Poor Hikaru.. I don't know if he was OOC tho.. Well hope you liked it anyways! Review!**

**Now on a more serious note ( I am posting this on all my series) I will be leaving on vacation so updates to all my fics will be short and infrequent as I will have to update from my phone... I will be gone until the 22nd and the day after I will type out/edit some of the fics that I write on the road. Updates will continue though! Thanks for all your support and keep on reading my fics :D! **


	3. Revelations

**Konichiwa minna san! OK so this is pt 3 of Assumptions and please excuse/skip this next part if you want.**

**AN: Sorry for the last chappie.. I realize that I made Hikaru seem like... Well.. A possesive ass. As one of my reviewers pointed out, he was indeed very much OOC... My apologies.. I was working on a Skip Beat! Fic and was trying to get ahold of Sho's character and when I switched windows.. I guess I made Hikaru into Sho.. Lol if that makes any sense.. XD I also want to thank my reviewer for pointing it out and I will work on my charcter's OOC-ness. **

**Well enjoy =.= **

Haruhi stared across the room at Hikaru who looked so thoroughly deppresed that their teacher had run out of the room mumbling about the aura around him. Haruhi sighed. She knew that his outburst the other day wasn't his fault, which was cleared up when Kaoru smelled Hikaru's teacup. Upon further investigation, everyone realized that the teapot was tampered, as the others had felt a bit tipsy. As to who the culprit was, no one knew... But basically what happened , was that everyone poured the tea and Hikaru got the last of it, which was where the sake had collected. In effect, Hikaru was drunk.

What made matters worse was the fact that he remembered every second of it. Including the embarrassing declaration at the end. After apologizing several thousand times(after which he was always reminded that it wasn't his fault), Hikaru had finally given up on apologizing and sulked nonstop.

Haruhi was sorely tempted to pull him aside to talk to him about it, but she was afraid that it would just make matters all that much more worse... "Ne, Haruhi.... What would you say to helping me with a plan?" She turned to see Kaoru, smiling quite devilishly. "What plan?" Just then the bell rang and as Hikaru made no move to move, the two exited the class for their break. "Well Haruhi... I happen to know something that Hikaru thinks is his own personal secret.. But I can tell.. You know Manda-chan from our class.. The one who transferred in from Tokyo?" Haruhi nodded. "Well... Hikaru likes her, but she has no idea. So I think a small push from us, could in effect solve everything. Do you follow?" Haruhi shook her head. She had absolutely no idea what Kaoru was insinuating. "Okay.. Then... Just make sure Manda-chan is in the storage room on the second floor..." Haruhi smiled ,"When?" Kaoru pondered a moment ,"On Friday... It's the next Casual Day!" Haruhi sighed. Casual day was every Friday, everyone in the High School section came in their casual clothing and since she was in fact a girl, other girls thought she was crossdressing; it was a rumor that Kyouya supported as many girls designated Haruhi just to comment on his clothes. "OK but how am I going to do that if she thinks I'm a guy? What if she assumes I like her...?" Kaoru pondered this and then a light bulb appeared over his head. "Well.. Then we'll have to write a secret admirer's note..OK then! You'll help me write it and then we'll place it in her locker!" Haruhi nodded and then looked at the object of their discussion.

Amanda Hiyuuga was the daughter of an American Congressman but she had lived with her grandmother in Tokyo ever since she was a toddler. She was average height, with cocoa colored skin and long curly hair. She had brown eyes and a fiesty demeanor. Haruhi could see why Hikaru liked her; she was pretty but her attitude wasn't like that of other girls;it presented a challenge. And we all know how the Hiitachin brothers like their challenges....

The Next Day (Friday, AKA Casual Day)

"Haruhi!" Haruhi quickly sides stepped her idiot of a boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek. "Morning!" Tamaki gestured towards his limo but she shook her head. Even after a week of going out, she still didn't want to accept a ride from him. "Fine, I'll walk with you.." He caught up to her and captured her hand, no longer worried whether anyone knew about them or not; despite their earlier qualms, the effect of Haruhi and Tamaki going out actually made designations higher!

"Ne, Haruhi?" She nodded and turned to him. "Has anything gotten better with Hikaru?" Haruhi shook her head but then beamed up at him unexpectedly. "But things will be better later!" She disentangled her hand from his and looped her arm through his so that she could lean her head on his shoulder.

The sight of Haruhi doing such a sweet thing, sent Tamaki over the edge. He swooped down and captured her lips in a sweet but heated kiss....

(hehe.. Just thought you guys might want to know what's going on with Haru and Tama during all the madness)

Later that day....

"Kaoru.. Why do I have to take cofee to the storage room?" Hikaru looked at his brother skeptically and then shrugged when he just smiled. "Fine send me on pointless errands.. We'll just have to take it out during club.." Hikaru left his younger brother in the empty classroom and proceeded to walk to the storage room on the second floor, but what he saw wasn't exactly good for him... There right in front of te storage room stood his long time crush.. Amanda Hiyuuga.. While it was true that he liked Haruhi, he liked Amanda much more. Her attitude, her sense of humor and her looks.. They all just welcomed him in...

Right now the object if his undying affection, was standing clad in a band shirt of some American band (Mudvayne) with short black capris and her usual black-red-trimmed Converse (which usually got her in trouble as they were not part if the uniform) But why in the world was she standing in front of a storage room of all places?

Hikaru walked out of the shadows and said a vague hello to his dream girl;he opened the closet door and suddenly was thrown to the floor. When he turned around he saw that Amanda had landed on top of him... Slowly his eyes roamed upwards did he notice Haruhi and Hikaru at the they were plunged in total darkness. "Amanda-chan.. Are you okay?" He got no response so he moved towards the light switch. Once they could both see again, they both blushed; which wasn't an easy thing to make Amanda do.. "Hikaru-kun... Were you the one who sent me that letter?" Hikaru looked at her, unsure of what she was talking about. She pulled out a green envelope and handed it to him. He read it over and then gasped. It was his twin's handwriting.. "KAORU!" He was furious. How had he known that Hikaru liked Amanda? And then it all made sense; they locked him in here, so he could confess..."Gomen, Hikaru-kun.... I already have a boyfriend.. In America.. And even if I didn't I can't accept your feelings.. I'm leaving next week to join my father in Washington DC... Gomen" Hikaru wasn't sure if he was crying because of the rejection or because of the thoughtfullness of his twin... "Daijobu... I understand.." With that he got up and surprised as he was to find the door unlocked, he ran. He didn't know what was happening, but all he knew was that he needed to find Kaoru..

**Yay minna san! Pt 3 is finally finished! Sorry! I know I made a pathetic attempt to cover up the past OOCness. But I promise that I wil work on it from now on! Whoo! Review por favor!**

_Random Quote : I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.. If anyone can guess where its from I will write a request of their desire!! (assuming I know which anime/book the request is about) Xp_


	4. The New Host

**Okay minna-san! This chappie is dedicated to anyone and everyone who has ever reviewed! :D Enjoy!**

**Edit 8/12: Yes and I nearly forgot the shameless advertising for this chappie! In between the long space that I didn't update I wrote a one-shot for the winner of the random quote contest! **

**The name of the story is Haruhi's Birthday Surprise and was written for the fabulous _KeitiiManga!_ *round of applause***

_Warnings: Fluffy yaoi _

Disclaimer: Omigosh! I don't own Ouran Host Club? *dies of shock* However I do own Aden Yoshida! *wriggles feebly in death*

Kaoru sat on their bed, pondering what would happen between Hikaru and Amanda. He hadn't bothered to stay, they only had one more class anyways...

Then the door flew open revealing a very out of breath Hikaru. The normally impeccable orange hair was plastered down on his forehead and he wasn't wearing his school jacket. "Hikaru?!" Kaoru got off the bed and ran over to his twin's side, afraid that he would collapse from exhaustion. By the looks of it, he had run all the way from school.

"Kaoru.. why did you try to set me up with Amanda?" For someone so out of breath, it hardly showed in his voice. "Well you like her don't you?" Kaoru was more than just a little confused by his twin. Then again with Hikaru, it was best to expect the unexpected..

"I did... But I was actually wondering how you knew..." Hikaru was blushing now. He probably thought that he had made it painfully obvious and that everyone knew. "I just had a hunch." Kaoru smiled down at his twin.

Even though he loved his twin, it had been painfully hard to write that letter. But he didn't have any trouble knowing what to write. He just wrote down what he would write to Hikaru if they hadn't been brothers. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, who had the beginning of tears forming in his eyes. What had he said wrong? Then he understood perfectly.

"Kao...ru?" Kaoru snapped out of his reverie and looked at his slightly older twin. Then the completely unexpected happened. Hikaru pressed his lips to his own. He was stunned but then began to respond to the kiss. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was sick. He knew all this but he didn't care. He loved his twin, more than he could ever possibly know.. and if all he had was this moment, he didn't care. It was enough for forever.

Hikaru pulled away and then looked his twin in the eye. He wrapped a hand around Kaoru's waist."Mine," Kaoru giggled as he was pulled towards his sibling. Yes.. Now and Forever..

**(hehe... just had to do it.. after all they are my OTP for Ouran!)**

* * *

"Demo Haruhi!" Haruhi sat on the plush couch that was situated in the Host Club. "Tamaki! I don't want to wear that! I didn't want to even before I was going out with you!" Tamaki was sitting next to his ever stubborn girlfriend, pouting as he held out the pink bunny costume. "Hunny-senpai! Back me up! Tell me that you think Haruhi in a bunny costume would be cute!" He received no response as Hunny was curled up,asleep, on the couch. Tamaki turned to Mori, as if looking for his approval. Mori ignored the pouting blond and turned away.

"Kyouy-"

"Tamaki, I will not get involved with this." Tamaki hung his head as he realized that he was in fact defeated. He shuffled away to his usual corner when he realized that the twins were missing. "Ne, anyone seen the twins?" Haruhi shook her head as did Mori. Kyouya just typed away, though Tamaki didn't really expect a response from his slightly introverted friend. Haruhi looked at him and then smiled, seemingly forgiving him for what she would forever dub, The Bunny Incident. "Haruhi..."

They looked into each other's eyes when the doors suddenly slammed open.

On the threshold of their club was an extraordinarily handsome boy. He was taller than Mori-senpai with red hair tied in a somewhat messy ponytail. His skin was paler than Tamaki's and yet it just seemed to accent the evergreen colored eyes that peered out from behind black rimmed glasses. "Ah... So this is the famous Host Club.." Then he realized he was being watched by four very surprised boys and one girl. "Ah, gomenesai. I heard about this club and decided to come check it out. I heard it was very popular with the ladies.. "

He looked around sheepishly before his eyes landed on Haruhi."But why is that girl wearing our uniform?" He pointed rudely at Haruhi who was slowly regaining her composure.

Tamaki meanwhile seemed to lose more of his composure. How did this newcomer realize that Haruhi was indeed a girl, on first sight? "Welcome to the Host Club, Yoshida-kun." Kyouya ,who always knew who people were, didn't seem at all perturbed by this newcomer. "Ah, Ootori-kun! Nice to finally meet you! However just Aden will be fine. I hate those stuffy formalities don't you Ootori-kun ?"Haruhi sweat dropped; this guy was being hypocritical. He went so far to say he hated formalities, but then uses Kyouya's formal name?

Kyouya however took his hypocrisy in stride. "So how have you found the school so far? Is it to your liking?" Aden nodded,never taking his eyes off Haruhi. Tamaki however didn't take this in stride. He put his arm over Haruhi's shoulder, which she didn't really mind but she did mind when he kissed her while people were watching. She pushed him off her and then shrugged his arm off of her. "Tamaki, let's go talk for a bit." She walked out of the room and waited for him in an empty classroom.

"Gomen Haruhi..." Tamaki walked into the class, looking guilty. "You know I hate P.D.A.! And yet you just kiss me so shamelessly in front of our friends and a stranger no less!" Haruhi knew that this was stupid but she didn't want to stop. How many times had she made it perfectly clear that every kiss, every touch was a private moment!? "I know Haruhi... I don't know what made me do it. I guess I didn't like the way that guy was looking at you.. It made me uneasy." Haruhi stopped her mental tirade and really **looked** at Tamaki.

His eyes were glassy, like they were fogging over and tears were imminent. His stance made it seem as though he was in pain. And he was blushing like mad. "Tamaki..." Haruhi found herself crossing the room, to comfort her boyfriend. She didn't care that just seconds ago she was furious at him... She didn't like to see him hurting.. "I'm seriously sorry Haruhi..." Haruhi hugged him close and then Tamaki hugged her back. It seemed as though this short stupid fight was resolved, but neither one of them could have possibly foreseen that Aden Yoshida didn't give up easily.

* * *

Later...

"Kyouya! How could you?! I thought it was ultimately my decision who became a member?!" Tamaki stood in the middle of the empty Host Club- well empty save for Kyouya and himself. "He's good for business; when the girls walked in they asked if they could designate him. It's as simple as th-"

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" Tamaki began pacing. "Didn't you see how he looked at Haruhi?! How could you have let him in!?" Tamaki collapsed onto the couch, completely infuriated.

"Would you rather that I had refused to let him join and possibly damage the connections that his family has with mine? Do you realize exactly who he is?" Kyouya stepped away from his laptop, pulling out a file from his notebook.

"Aden Yoshida, only son and air to Yoshida Enterprises. Yoshida Enterprises specializes in the field manufacturing of medical supplies but also has many connections with the education,agriculture, fashion and also has a heavy hand in the martial arts business. Aden is a very tenacious, stubborn person who has much pride and is easily offended. He will pursue something he wants with a determination only shown by one other creature. The pit bull. Though he takes after this blunt and violent creature, he is very clever and is not obvious in his maliciousness and methods. He transferred to Ouran after being expelled from an unknown private school for getting into a fight with the sons of two of Japan's most respected CEO's and injuring one of them. He is very passionate and was notorious for going through girls like he did shirts. Overall he is not someone would want to tangle with, unless they are prepared to deal with the consequences." Kyouya shut his notebook and looked at Tamaki with unwavering purpose.

"Do you understand why I did not deny him membership? If I had I would have put at risk the livelihood of every one of our members. My family would have suffered, as would have Hikaru and Kaoru's, Hunny's and Mori's. Your own family could have suffered, if the board decided that your father was no longer suited to be the superintendent. The only one who would not have faced any consequences is Haruhi, and that doesn't mean that Aden wouldn't seek her out anyways. If we were forced to leave this school, would it not be the same thing as handing her to him?! Gift wrapped nonetheless!"

Tamaki stared at his best friend, in utter shock. How could all their fates have been altered so significantly by one decision? Then he remembered the description Kyouya had just given him. 'a very tenacious, stubborn person who has much pride and is easily offended,' How could he keep Haruhi out of the boy's hands without jeopardizing both his friends and his own family's? Tamaki sighed as he realized the situation he was in. Apparently there was a new Host member who was after Haruhi, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The next day dawned cloudier than it had in months. There were rain clouds and thunder could be heard in the distance. Nonetheless all members of the Host Club attended school and each one of them, except Aden who didn't really care, noticed that Tamaki was looking about as gray as the clouds. His hair was lacking in luster and his eyes didn't have that trademark glint in it, that usually meant that he was up to something. Though it was obvious something was wrong, he refused to tell even Haruhi. Only Kyouya knew what was bothering the usually over-exuberant king and he didn't bother worrying as he knew he couldn't do anything about it. And after third period, Tamaki was not to be found.

Haruhi walked the halls after her last class. Where had her gloomy boyfriend gone? It took a lot to get Tamaki down and that was what had Haruhi worried. She knew that it wasn't their fight that had brought this on, otherwise Tamaki would have told her.

Then Haruhi was flat on the ground. "Ah, sorry I wasn't paying attent-"

"It's okay, it was my fault. I went looking for you since both you and _Tamaki_ were late..."

Aden looked down and stretched out his hand, offering to help her up. Haruhi however had other ideas. She ignored his hand and just got up, brushing off her uniform. She didn't like the way he said Tamaki's name.. It was as if he had taken an immediate disliking to him.

"Haruhi.. can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You belong to the Fujioka Group right? The one that's really big in the fashion world right?"

Haruhi looked at him, a slight smirk on her face. "As a matter of fact, I don't. You see, I'm here on a scholarship." She smiled at him and then was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! I need to know something!" Haruhi was about to turn around to ask what was so important that he needed to ask her at this moment, when she was pinned to the wall. "What are you doing?!" He looked down at her and a very foul sneer appeared on his face.

"I was wondering why such a pretty girl is in a club that's for boys. Ne, what's the story?"

Haruhi hesitated. She definitely didn't like where this was going. "I owed a debt and had to have 1,000 people designate me. However I've already done so and decided to stay in the club." She tried to wriggle past him but was stopped when he pulled her wrist above her head.  
"Why? Why would you want to stay in a club with so many idiots? I don't see the allure myself.." Haruhi smirked and then it turned into a frown.

"They may be idiots, but they're my idiots. If you can't see the allure of having true friends, I don't even know why you joined yesterday!" This time she managed to rip her wrist out of his grasp and get out of the restricted space between him and the wall.

"You haven't understood yet? You're boyfriend did! I joined to get close to you... And I will slowly."

Haruhi stared at him and then slowly was backing away from him when he snapped his fingers. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Omigosh! Why do I have to create such evil characters? What will happen to Haruhi?! And why I am writing this when I'm listening to Shakira?! All that and more next chappie!**_Review onegaishimas! (Jap. for please!)_


	5. Motives and Decisions

**Woot! Yet another chapter in this chronicle of Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship. Thx to everyone who's reviewed (I really appreciate the reviews; they make my day...) And for the faves and alerts too :D So enjoy!**

"Haruhi is missing?!" Tamaki looked at the rest of the Host Club in disbelief. Apparently no one had seen her since last period. Tamaki had felt bad for ditching and had come back, hoping that even if he was late to the club that they would forgive him. But all he came for is to discover that his girlfriend is missing.

"Yes, Tono. We've said it five times already!" The twins sat on the couch, holding hands. "We went to look for her and not even Kyouya's private police can find her," They exchanged a guilty look and then Hikaru reached into his pocket. "..but we found this taped to the Host Club door,"

Tamaki all but ripped the note in his haste to get his hand on the only clue to Haruhi's whereabouts.

"_The person you most value is in good hands. She will be at school tomorrow, but she will be different. She will not be property of any of the urchins belonging to the Host Club. Ask your King and his Queen and you might figure out who I am. As to my location, not even the Queen will find her; Good Luck!" _

Tamaki felt his blood run cold as he looked at the note. Aden, he had made good on those lingering looks he gave Haruhi; and now he had taken her to some unfamiliar place where they would....

And Tamaki fainted as his Inner Theater when into XXX mode. (**A/N: Poor Tamaki... His fault for having such a vivid imagination)**

"Tono!" "Tama-chan!" Both the twins and Hunny ran over to the soulless body of Tamaki; his soul had already disappeared into the magical wind that was always trying to take it.

Kyouya merely continued typing, wondering when the rest of the Host Club would put two and two together and realize who had taken Haruhi.

"What did the note mean by 'Ask his Queen'? What did they mean by it? I mean Tamaki is the King... but then his Queen is Haruhi.." Hikaru frowned and then Kaoru got a knowing look on his face.

"But what if the kidnapper didn't mean Haruhi, but the original queen?" Hikaru considered it and then Kyouya really began to sweat....

"Demo.. Wouldn't that make...?"Hikaru looked at Kaoru who turned to Kyouya. ".. Kyouya-senpai, the Queen?" When Kyouya didn't respond, they pounced.

"Who is behind this Kyouya-senpai?" Kyouya looked at them and then sighed. There was nothing he could do, but tell them.

"Aden.. He took her. I couldn't do anything or else we'll all put our families in jeopardy..." Kyouya felt his eyes begin to tear up; he fought them, Ootori's didn't cry.

"Well then what are we doing here?! We should look for her!" Kyouya shook his head. "He told me that I can't dispatch my forces or else he'll talk with his father!" This was one of those few times where he got whiny; Those times didn't happen often.

Then someone unexpected spoke up. From behind Hunny, Mori looked at him quizzically. "Who said anything about your forces? We have legs. Do you want to come with me Mitskuni?" Hunny nodded enthusiastically and in one swift motion he was seated on top of Mori's shoulder. At this, Tamaki finally reawakened.

"I want to go too. I have a personal score to settle with him." Tamaki got up rather shakily and for a second Hikaru and Kaoru were tempted to tell him that they would find her by themselves. Though after a shared look they decided it would be pointless.

They were going to find Haruhi and they were going to find her quickly.

* * *

"Haruhi... wake up... Haruhi~" Haruhi felt the heat of the sun on her skin; it wasn't unpleasant, but she had a feeling that she wasn't supposed to. Then the warmth was replaced by the unpleasant feeling of cold water.  
"Oy! I told you not to drop the ice onto her!" Haruhi's eyes flew open and then she remembered what had transpired before.

Aden had kidnapped her.

"Aden..." Said teen gave her a sneer in return. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." He said it with absolutely no trace of remorse.

"Where am I?" Aden's grin spread even wider and then he chuckled. "In my house. Now come on get out of the tub, we got some dry clothes," He held out a white towel and then left the bathroom. Haruhi locked to the door and then dried herself and then shrugged into a white robe. She knew that she should be looking for a phone or something, but she figured that she could change into warm clothes at least.

She opened the door and then walked out into a spacious room. On the large white bed in the middle of the room was a purple tunic blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. Apparently this is what she was to wear.... She slipped on the clothing and then found her phone on the bed. Amazed at her find, she attempted to turn it on. The phone turned on and then quickly shut off. Haruhi stared at the phone and her smile slid off her face.

Had Aden purposely discharged her phone or had she merely forgotten to charge it? Haruhi paced the length of the room and then fell onto the bed. What if Aden had locked to door? No, she was worrying too much; he was probably just...

Nothing that he could be doing (that was innocent) came to her mind.

"Haruhi...? Are you done yet?" Haruhi snapped out of her mental accusations and then walked to the door. Why was she being so hesitant? That was way out of character... She opened the doors and saw Aden standing there, a charming smile on his face.

"Want to go to a movie?" Haruhi looked up at him and decided that maybe if she cut to the chase, he would let her go...

"Yoshida-kun... You know I have a boyfriend." It wasn't a question.

"Yes I do. What about him?"

"I will not go out with you. That in itself would be betraying his feelings."

Aden looked at her with something resembling contempt on his features.

"Nande?! What does he have that I don't?"

Haruhi looked at Aden with surprise. His voice was barely above a whisper, yet it felt as though he was yelling at the top of his lungs...

"We have history. And besides that I love him! He may be a dork and an idiot, but he's my dork. And Kyouya's idiot!"

Realizing what she said Haruhi broke out into something resembling laughter. Well, it was true, whenever he did something it did fall on Kyouya to correct it...

"That's my point! He's not a man and if he is, he's a sad excuse for one!" Aden stepped towards her, eyes hysterical.

"We've only known each other for the lesser part of the day and I know that I want you. You've captured me with your spell. So why don't you submit to me?"

Haruhi looked at him and then her resolve suddenly turned rock solid.  
"There's one reason. I do not submit to anyone, and I'd appreciate it, if you backed off. Now if you excuse me..." Haruhi pushed past the stunned boy and made her way towards the door that she could see at the end of the hall.

"Haruhi... do you realize who've you just rejected? Do you really care that little for your friends?"

Haruhi's eyes widened and then she turned around.  
"What do you mean?"

"Well.. if I were to mention to my father that some of the guys at school are treating me badly... and I were to accidentally mention their names, what do you think would happen?"

Haruhi had nothing.

"Eh, for once the only scholarship student of the superior Ouran Academy doesn't know the answer? And I thought you were smart!" He gave out a nasty little chuckle and then turned back to Haruhi.

"He would 'talk' with their families.. or more appropriately the head of the businesses that Yoshida is part of. You see Haruhi, when one family is rude to a superior one... there are certain consequences for that family; that is if you catch my drift,"

Aden moved a hair out of his face and then gave a leering smile.

"What does my rejecting you have anything to do with my friends?"

Haruhi didn't like where this conversation was headed, not at all.

"You know what I am talking about. Even the supreme business man Kyouya Ootori trembles at the name Aden Yoshida. You really have no idea how hard I could make their lives."

The tall teen moved over to where Haruhi was seemingly melded to the floor, and pushed a stray lock out of her face.

"I'll give you three days to decide what to do. If you don't give me an answer, I'll assume the worst. If you say yes, then I will not talk to my father. Just keep this in mind: Not only you are affected by this decision." Aden traced her jaw line and Haruhi repressed a shudder.

His eyes left hers and then she was alone in the hallway. "Yoshida-bochamma has arranged a ride for you. Come, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi numbly followed, wondering what she had done to have this happen to her.

** Poor Haruhi... why do I make her life so difficult!? **

**Haruhi: I could ask you the same thing! **

**Tamaki: Nande!!!!!!!!!? Why did you have to make Aden be evil... *Cries***

**Me: *Sweat drops***

**Hunny: It's not Manda-chan's fault! She works hard.. *turns to reader* Please review and I'll give you an Usa-chan cookie! *holds out pink cookie***


	6. The Mysterious Plan and the Power of Moe

**Woot! My muse is being undeniably kind! Okay now on to the presentation of cookies! Hunny would you do the honors?**

**Hunny: Of course Manda-chan*gives Katarina H., Chibi-chan, and A Little Mind Usa-chan cookie and then hugs all three***

**Me: Thank you Hunny! And thank you to Katarania H. , Livi-kunxXxChibi-chan, and A Little Mind for your reviews! Oh and to my anonymous reviewer *looks at screen* Queen34? It is Mori talking to Hunny so it is 'Do you want to come with me Mitskuni?' **

**Okay now that the cookies are handed out, I have one more announcement. I am having a review contest. Whoever is the 25th reviewer or answers the fifteen questions on my profile correctly will both be receiving a free one-shot/story of their choice! (Note: It doesn't have to be HaruXTama and don't be shy if it's yaoi!) However since the person who answers the question has it harder, they will get a free multi-chapter story, instead of the one-shot! Woot! So let the games begin! **

_Disclaimer: *gasp* I don't own Ouran?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Haruhi lay on her bed, trying to feel nothing except the numbness that had engulfed her. Why did it come down to this....

Either she could break Tamaki's heart or sacrifice her friends families so she could be selfish... She knew what the logical choice was, but was it right? Was it right to take what she and Tamaki had and throw it in his face. No... She couldn't do that... Every time she imagined looking into Tamaki's eyes and telling him that it had to end... no! She just couldn't!

Haruhi rolled over onto her back and tried to fight off the tears by looking up at the ceiling. Why did this happen to her? It was times like this that she wished her mom was alive... Maybe she would know what to do... Haruhi turned over again and walked over to her window, restless.

She knew what she had to do, but dreaded doing it... If only princes did exist and hers would ride up on a horse and just whisk her away. The thought made her chuckle...

Suddenly warm arms encircled her waist and she was pulled up against a warm body.

"Haruhi... I know what he's done. I know what you have to do..." She turned around and looked up into the eyes of her boyfriend. When had he gotten here? And how could he possibly even have a clue of what she had to do?

"You can't possibly know what he wants..." Haruhi hugged Tamaki close to her, wishing that for one second his embrace could make everything better. That just wasn't how this cruel thing called reality worked...

Tamaki raised his hand to her hair and began stroking it calmingly. "I do know.. And the Host Club has a plan.. But we need to separate for a short time until we finish with it.. Okay?" Haruhi felt warm tears streak down her cheeks. She knew that this was what had to happen, but why could Tamaki be so mature about it?

"Love, we're not breaking up. We're only making him think we have. I'll always love you and I will reclaim you as mine. Shh..." His strokes became more soothing and then Haruhi looked up into Tamaki's blue orbs; they were just as wet as hers. Knowing what came next, Haruhi stood on her tiptoes just as Tamaki lowered his head and their lips connected in a soft kiss. Haruhi smiled against his lips; she knew what he said was true.. And if the Host Club's plan worked as usual, they wouldn't be separated for more than a week. Yes, until then she would store the memory of Tamaki's lips against hers in her heart. Nobody could defeat them, not even Aden Yoshida.

Haruhi glanced down at her uniform, hoping with all her might that she had put it on right. After Tamaki left, she had noticed a bag at the foot of her bed. On a note attached to the bag was Tamaki's elegant script. _For the plan, wear it tomorrow..._

What had been inside the bag had surprised her. It looked nothing like the uniforms that the girls wore...

It was a white button down shirt with a tie and a plaid skirt that was black with red lines. When she put it on, Haruhi blushed as it barely reached the bottom of her thighs. Also in the bag were two fluffs of hair that upon further inspection were meant to be used as pigtails. Haruhi picked up the black pair of knee socks and the pair of tennis shoes that were also in the bag. Where could they be going with this? Haruhi sighed as she decided it was better not to question it. Whatever her boyfriend was thinking, she was sure it would work out... Haruhi sweat dropped as she considered the alternative...

Luckily her father was asleep, so she didn't have to explain what was happening...

"Yo, Haruhi. Nice outfit..." Haruhi grimaced as a pair of unfamiliar arms encircled her waist. "Do you have my answer, sweetheart?" Haruhi turned around to stare into the green eyes of the man who was responsible for the current turmoil in her life.

"Ah," Haruhi wanted to giggle, but repressed it. She had just sounded like Mori-senpai....

"As in 'yes I have an answer' or just 'yes'" Haruhi sighed as she looked up scathingly at the boy. And she had been under the impression he was smart...

"Yes as in yes!" Haruhi grumbled and then walked ahead, shivering as a slight wind came over her. "Yo, Haruhi! Aren't we going to ride to school?" Haruhi smiled, maybe this was her chance to gain some time away from her.

"I prefer to walk to school. I enjoy the exercise." Aden laughed a little at that but then shrugged and began to walk besides her. "Whatever you say Haru-chan. Have I mentioned I like your outfit?" Haruhi nodded wearily and then felt arms encircle her again. She was tempted to hit the idiot where it hurt and ensure none of his spawn ever infected the Earth again, but she had to stick to this vague plan. And she was sure that nowhere in the plan did it mention that she could kick the idiot in his jewels...She would just have to bear with it for now.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a haze of groping, and stupid comments from Aden and when it was time to leave, Haruhi could've jumped for joy...

"Haruhi, where are you going?" Aden looked at her puzzled.

She looked at him as though he was stupid (which in her opinion he was..) "Home. My dad wanted me home right after school. We're going to go visit my grandmother across town," Haruhi knew she had flat out lied, but if she had to drag her dad out of work over to her grandmother's grave, she would!

"Oh, well come with me for a sec. We have to finalize our deal, just so we can be clear about the terms.."

Haruhi sighed and let herself be lead to the empty Host Club room. Aden went to the table that had mysteriously appeared in the center of the room and took out a folder from his messenger bag. Inside the folder were two sheets of paper, one yellow and one red.

"Okay Haruhi, this is just the basic agreement. You be my girlfriend and your little friend's families are safe. Got it?"

Haruhi nodded completely reluctant. What was their plan going to do against a contract. Haruhi took out a pen from her bag and signed the dotted line at the end of the paper. As she finished signing her name, the lights went out.

"Hey, what's going on?! Haruhi?!" Haruhi stood still as she heard Aden bumble around in the darkness. Just then she heard the swish of paper fluttering and a chaste kiss was planted on her cheek, along with a fervent whispered, "Leave the rest to us..."

The lights turned on again and Haruhi noted with relief that the damning contract was gone from the table in the middle of the room. Something else was also different. Haruhi was pretty sure that they hadn't been surrounded by a group of girls wearing the same thing she was.

"Huh? What's going on?" Aden backed into a corner of the room, looking out into the crowd.

In the front stood Renge (who of course was dressed the same way as everyone else) and seemed to be the spokesperson of the entire group of girls.

"Minna, what do we do to those who interrupt a Moe-Moe relationship?!" She turned around to face the group of yaoi rabid girls.

"We destroy the interrupter." It scared Haruhi to hear the girls speak in a monotone voice as though they were robots.

"And who is interrupting this grand union of Moe goodness?" Renge's fist went up into the air as did all the others; it was as though they were all one robotic entity.

"Aden Yoshida. Aden Yoshida!"

Renge laughed. "And what has he done to interrupt this grand union?"

"He has blackmailed Haruhi-sama and Tamaki-sama."

Renge pumped her fist in the air again and yelled out, "So what shall happen to him?!"

"Destroy him!"

"OK minna! Take out your cell phones and dial away!"

Suddenly their was a flurry of cell phones and then all either or Haruhi could hear was an unsynchronized chorus of, "Hi daddy.." All of the voices sounded dejected.

"Daddy... This guy named Aden Yoshida has been picking on me... and then he had the nerve to ask me out!"

In the corner Aden seemed to wither. Haruhi smiled widely as she realized what was happening. They were giving Aden a taste of his own medicine; except it was a hundred times more potent.

The chorus of the father's outraged "Nani?!" seemed to reverberate in the room.

"As in the Yoshida group?!" The girls confirmed and then continued, "And he's done this to almost every girl in the school. He even tried to get a girl with a contract!" The father's curses varied as they hung up to have 'a little chat' with Aden's father.

Renge sniffled. "Ah it is times like these when moe fan girls get together that makes me proud to be one. Now minna..."

The air filled with tense air and then Renge whispered, ".. get him."

It was as if someone had blown a whistle; the girls charged at Aden and Haruhi was pulled out of the room.

"Haruhi...!" Haruhi looked up at Tamaki who had eyes filled with tears. "I'm so happy..." And they were swept up in a heated kiss. Haruhi marveled at her boyfriend's cleverness; she had been wrong, they hadn't even been apart for a complete day.

Had it not been for the shrieking and cursing of the girls below them, Haruhi and Tamaki could have stayed like that forever, just kissing and holding onto each other...

Suddenly the door slammed open and the girls were magically sitting at the Host Club tables chatting pleasantly. Kyouya walked in leading a rather old woman.

"Aden Yoshida, come forward." The woman's voice was like gravel and seemed to chill everyone down to the core. Aden who was lying in a corner, shirt ripped and hair messed up didn't move. Haruhi shrugged; maybe he was unconscious. The woman seemed to have other ideas. She walked over to the boy, cane clanking all the while. When she reached him she swung back her cane and it connected sharply with Aden's head.

Aden bolted up, holding his head in pain. He looked up and then seemed to pale even more than before.

"Headmistress Morgana..." The room seemed to grow even more silent and then her voice rang out loudly.

"It is Headmistress Welsh to you. Now would Haruhi Fujioka please come forward..." When she said Haruhi's name, it seemed softer somehow..

Haruhi disentangled herself from Tamaki and walked forward, suddenly embarrassed in the clothes she was wearing. "Yes Headmistress Welsh?" The woman's eyes widened as she took in Haruhi's appearance and then softened again. "I presume you recognize this document?" She pulled out the pieces of paper from her coat.

Haruhi nodded and then turned her gaze to skewer Aden who looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

"Aden, under Clause 3 of Section 6 in Ouran's Rule Book which clearly states that there is to be no blackmailing, cheating and/or bullying, you are hereby expelled from Ouran Academy for violating all three of these rules!" Aden looked flabbergasted and then slowly regained his color.

He turned to the Host's who had assembled in one group and then looked at them with the utmost hatred. "You will be hearing from my fa-"

"Speaking of your father, he is outside the door waiting for you. Apparently he's been getting calls from many organizations and they have all mentioned your name." Aden looked around the room and scowled at the girls who were brandishing their cell phones. With a hatred filled glance Aden walked out of the room, with the Headmistress following.

"Oh and one more thing Haruhi..." She turned around and smiled. "I like the uniform, perhaps you can provide the design and we'll see where that takes us..."

Haruhi smiled and nodded. With that the Host Club was devoid of any authority figures and/or idiots who tried to steal girlfriend's.  
Then for the second time that day Haruhi was captured in a heated kiss and for once she didn't care that people were watching.

The room erupted in cheers and when they broke apart, both Haruhi and Tamaki smiled out into the crowd. This was how they were supposed to be; together.

* * *

**Haruhi: Manda-chan, what was the point of the uniform change? **

**Me: *sweatdrops* It was a show of solidarity?**

**Haruhi:....**

***intense silence***

**Me:... And Tamaki wanted to see you in it.... **

**Haruhi: TAMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off to Host Club***

**Me: *tries to ignore shrieks of pain and Haruhi's yelling* Okay minna! As a tradition I will be having a different Host member give out cookies to those darling people who review the story! This time it'll be Hikaru who gives them out (though he refuses to tell me what the cookie shape will be*pouts*). Oh and also don't forget about the contest (if you didn't read the top, do so now if you are confused) Remember the 25th reviewer gets a one-shot and the person who answers the questions on my profile will get a multi-chaptered story! Sooo REVIEW!**


	7. Fiancees, Darkness and Hatred

**Gomen minna! It has been crazy and this is literally the first time I've been able to write.. And though its no excuse my inspiration was sapped by my evil english teacher who told me plain out (when she saw my fanfics anyways) that my writing sucked. So yea I've been working hard these past -counts months- three months to better develop my writing.. I hope its gotten better and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Now time for the cookies!**

**_Hikaru: -gives ALittleMind and We've all got our junk a chocolate chip cookie-_**

**_Me:Nani?! I thought it was going to be in a shape..._**

**_Hikaru: Well I forgot and just bought these from the store.._**

**_Me: -murderous glare- Hikaru...!_**

**_Hikaru: -sweat drop- Ano..I hear Kaoru calling me! Ja ne!_**

**_Me: Matta ku... Well hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

_Disclaimer: Don't own OHSHC but Aimee-chan, Dawn-chan and Akahiko-sensei are all mine! -huggles-_

**Bold equals Aimee**

_Italics equals Dawn_

**_Bold Italics equals them saying it together.._**

* * *

"Tono, please, please, please, please can we skip club for the next few weeks. Hikaru and I have to lay low for a while…" Tamaki looked at Kaoru, who was visibly distressed. "Why do you have to lay low?" Kaoru's eyes widened and then he shivered a little. "Tono, I'd rather not talk about it… Let's just say that if we were to be here in the Host Club on a certain date, certain people would come looking for us… At least if we are at our mansion, we can kick them off the premises. Out here we are sitting ducks!"

Tamaki looked at the younger twin and paled. "Kaoru! Tell me that Hikaru didn't convince you to join the YAKUZA!" He threw himself at the twin's feet and cried his eyes out, mumbling something about 'not raising his son's right'… "Tamaki… Don't be unreasonable! I'm sure that Hikaru did not recruit Kaoru into the yakuza, considering that you have to be pretty high up in the chain to do that. I can't imagine Hikaru putting that much effort into even joining the yakuza, much less recruit Kaoru." Tamaki looked up at Haruhi, who had occupied his chair in his five seconds of absence; It was times like this that he wished that it was a Friday and Haruhi would be wearing the uniform that Renge had designed to expel Aden.

This thought took Tamaki into his inner mind theater, and Haruhi scowled as she imagined what was going through his mind. She stared out the window, pulling the sleeve of her blazer to the palm of her hand. Lately she had been getting anxious. After that stunt they pulled with Aden, a lot of people had been speculating that she was in fact a girl. The Host Club discouraged this rumor and supported the one that Tamaki was in fact gay; which if she thought about it, it wasn't such a far fetched lie. Tamaki's flamboyancy could come off as a jersey for the other team.

"Ne, Kaoru? Why do you want to skip? I don't think Tamaki is concerned over your absence, but I'm curious." Haruhi looked up at the teen with curious eyes. She didn't want to pry, but she was a bit concerned; it took something horrible to frighten the twins. "Promise you won't speak of it?" She nodded and then Kaoru moved to whisper in her ear.

"Our fiancées are coming to this school for a month long transfer. We don't like them and would rather put off actually coming in contact with them. You see if we can convince our mom that they are witches, then we won't have to marry them." He sighed and then continued. "We figure if they get frustrated enough, then they will come barging into our house screaming bloody murder and then when we have to escort them off the premises, our mother will be convinced!" He seemed to cheer at the idea of not having a fiancée and Haruhi couldn't really begrudge him his happiness.

"What are they like?" Haruhi looked down, trying to imagine girls who would cause the twins, who were by far the craziest people she had ever met, such trauma. She shivered just at the thought of what scared the twins....

"Well they're both tall, but shorter than me and Hikaru. One is named Aimee, and the other Dawn. Aimee has long black hair and seems innocent but she is the devil incarnate.... She's my 'fiancee'...Dawn has short black hair and... well if Aimee is the devil, then Aimee is Dawn's bitch. She is a relentless sadist and lives to see Hikaru in pain. This is why we have to leave the Host Club for a few days. Last time they came to visit, I had to rescue Hikaru from a locked room where he was chained down to a bed...."Kaoru lowered his eyes and Haruhi sweat dropped. Was Kaoru exxagerating or could it really be the truth.

At that moment Tamaki faded out of his inner mind theater and launched himself at Haruhi who was still sitting in his chair. "Haruhi... would you do me a favor?" He used his puppy dog eyes and she sighed. "Nani Tamaki?"

"Well... I was wondering if you would come to my house... wearing the uniform that you wear on Fri-"Tamaki was cut short as he was drenched in cold tea. "TAMAKI! You weren't listening to a word that Kaoru was saying! He's in trouble and your thinking about perverted things!"Haruhi got off of the seat, shoving her quivering boyfriend off of her lap and walking out of the room, dragging Kaoru with her.

Tamaki stared down at the ground wondering what he had done wrong... He had just wanted to see her in her uniform and have her over... Tamaki sweat dropped when he thought about how that would come off with Haruhi and understood that he had deserved the cold tea that had been dumped on his head.

* * *

The Next Day

"Class, let me introduce our temporary transfer students, they are only here for a month, but please get along with them!" Akahiko-sensei, their tall middle aged teacher opened the door and the two most beautiful girls walked into the room.

Both were tall and slim. One had flowing black hair, but one had it short and the other long hair. They had arrived; Dawn and Aimee Takashi had really arrived. They strode into the classroom with the silent grace that you only found in movies and both simultaneously smiled brilliantly and opened their eyes. Aimee had one green eye and one blue eye, while Dawn's eyes were both dark as pitch. Aimee stepped forward, her long black hair swinging as she walked. Then everyone noticed their uniform. It wasn't the bright yellow that the rest of the girl's wore, but a deep sultry red that mader her already pale skin stand out even more. The neck resembled that of a Chinese jumper but the rest of the dress was Lolita style, with black ruffles under the skirt and black accents throughout the dress. She smiled and then in a tinkling soprano voice said, "Nice to meet you, my name is Aimee Takashi. I look forward to befriending you all." She bowed her head and then her twin, Dawn walked up next to her. As if to contrast her twins dress, Dawn's dress was black with blue green accents, and ruffles. "My name is Dawn Takashi. Nice to meet you." Her voice sounded hollow and devoid of any interest, though her eyes couldn't keep still. They searched the room and Haruhi was sure she knew what she was looking for. She was looking for Hikaru and Kaoru.

She turned to the teacher and frowned at him. "_I thought the Hitachin twins were in this class_." Akahiko-sensei looked around and then shrugged. "It seems they are absent... I knew it was too quiet in here." The man mumbled to himself and instructed the girls to take the empty seats beside Haruhi, the twin's seats.

No sooner had they sat down did Haruhi feel the murderous aura around them. Dawn turned to her and with a rage that was barely being controlled. "_Why are you wearing the boy's uniform? And furthermore do you know where either Hikaru or Kaoru are? I know you know them, Fujioka Haruh_i." On her otherside Aimee turned to her and in a whisper. "**I heard you were a lesbo. After seeing you, there is no doubt. Please stay away from both of us**."

Haruhi felt her face redden and then looked Aimee in the eye. "Even if I did swing that way, I can't imagine myself going after a cold bitch like you. Besides that I have Tamaki so whatever rumors you heard must've come from your own warped mind!" Haruhi turned back to the front, feeling the rage bubbling within her very being. She had never felt such a sudden and complete dislike of girls truly were devils.

"_Ah, twin. It seems as though Haru-chan is a feisty one. No wonder Hikaru likes her... He's just like her, stubborn, and dull. They would make quite the pair don't you think A-chan?"_  
"**Mm... Your'e right twin! They both do have a resemblance**."

Haruhi glared at Dawn and then Aimee in turn and focused on her math work, working really hard not to slap both of them. How the hell did they know about her? And how in the world did they know Hikaru loved her?

"_Demo ne A-chan... I guess they aren't really alike. Look just how hard she's working not to hit us. I can tell because she has her hands clenched at her sides_."

"**Ah that's true! Ne, ne! Haru-chan are we pissing you off? Are we making you so mad that you want to just slap us across the face!?"** She giggled horribly as did her twin.

"What the hell do you want with me!? You don't even know me... And you're being complete bitches!" Haruhi covered her mouth. She had never sworn so openly before... It felt weird calling someone that name.

"_Well isn't it obvious_?" Dawn's voice had a condescending tone that made Haruhi feel like an idiot; how the hell should she know why they hated her?

"**Ahh... Dawn she really is slow... Should we tell her**?"

At that moment the bell rung and most of the class, including the teacher shuffled out of the room. Both twins stood up and moved in front of Haruhi's desk.

Haruhi looked up at them and they smiled.

"_It's really simple Haru-chan_"

"**I can't believe you're such a dullard**!"

Then with one last grin they finally spat it out...

"_It's because we hate you. You spend every single day with our fiancees and infect them with your idiocy_."

"**You've undone all the hard work we've done up until now**!"

"_I mean look at the club they're in_!"

**"Despicable**!"

"_Idiocy! __You've even got them thinking it's okay to talk to others_!"

"**In other words..**."

"**_You're our enemy..._**."

"_And we don't do well when we're opposed; do we A-chan?"_

**"No we don't Dawn."**

"_So what are we going to do with this crossdressing skank?"_

"**What we always do!"**

And before Haruhi even had time to process their words her world went black.

* * *

O.o Whoa.. I have created complete devils -shivers- Well I'm still not up to twenty five reviews.. -tear- only two more.. though for my absence I prolly don't deserve them -sigh- well next time it will be Kyouya who's giving out the cookies!

Kyouya: What will I be doing? -glasses flash dangerously-

Me: G-giving out c-cookies -shiver and sweatdrop-

Kyouya:...

Me: WELL ANYWAYS MINNA REVIEW PLZ! Ja ne

-EmoEccentrica-chan


	8. Silent Tears

**Yaho minna-san! :D It's finally winter break and I have yet another chance to update this story! Ok so last time I only got one review and I'd like to thank AlittleMind since she's been here with me throughout the entire story since chapter one and to reward you –cell phone starts ringing- Ah hold on....**

**Me: (answers phone) Moshi moshi?**

**Kyouya: Amanda I will not be able to present the cookies to anyone.**

**Me:NANI?!!**

**Kyouya: I will not give excuses... I just don't want to.**

**Tamaki: (Appears out of nowhere) Ah... Since oka-sama won't do it.... I WILL!  
Me: (sweat drop) Uhh.... Bye Kyouya... (Hangs up phone) I guess... You can do it...**

**Tamaki: (pulls out huge cookie out of nowhere and hands it to AlittleMind) Hai, dozo! (Enjoy) **

**Me: Thank you Tama-Chan**

**Tamaki: No problem (smiles)**

**Me: Well thanks again and let's get on with the story! :D**

**Bold equals Aimee**

_Italics equals Dawn_

_**Bold Italics equals them saying it together...**_

* * *

Haruhi's head felt like lead. She lifted her head and tried to move her hands so that she could massage her temples when she realized she couldn't. She pulled again and recognized the rough texture of rope. She looked around, only to realize it was dark and then felt the soft material of a blindfold on her face. She pulled again and felt the rope begin to chafe her wrists.

"**Ah ne-Chan it seems that our 'guest' is waking up from her nap,"**

"_It would seem so imouto-chan..." _Haruhi felt hot breath on her ear and then a soft chuckle as she tensed.

"_Yes she is awake. Aren't you Haru-chan?" _

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" Haruhi struggled some more, only to feel (she assumed) Dawn's soft hand on her face. "_Isn't that cute, she thinks that struggling will break the rope. But isn't it pitiful? If it were me then I would've broken the rope already."_

**"Well that's because you're the best. This chick is nothing but a piece of trash. She's lucky that she's trussed up at our feet. I don't think that she's even worthy of such an honor**."

"_Ah Aimee, no need to be so harsh. We'll have plenty of time for that after we use her for our purposes. Now, Haru-chan, where are our fiancées hiding? At their villa? At a friends house? Where?!"_

"I'll never betray my friends, especially for devils like you!" Haruhi felt someone fist their hand in her short hair and then lift her up. Haruhi stifled her squeal; she would not give these bitches the satisfaction of hearing her pain.

"**We'll see if you change your mind after we plant a little lie. Ne, Dawn-onee-sama what was Tamaki-san's number?"**

"Leave Tamaki out of this!"

"_**Ara, we hit a nerve didn't we?"**_

"_I think we did."_ Haruhi felt the hand in her hair again and hot breath by both her ears.

**"Do you want to know what we plan to tell Tamaki?"  
**_"We plan to tell him that we walked in on you and Hikaru and that we felt bad for him."_

**"How do you think he'll respond to that?"**

_"Do you think he'll be angry?"_

**"Or sad?"**

**_"Or maybe both!" _**The evil girls cackled at their own musings and Haruhi fought the urge to cry.

She felt tears well up underneath the blindfold and held back a sob. She could already imagine them calling Tamaki, and telling him those horrid lies.... Then she sucked in her breath. Tamaki believed in her; he knew that she would never do that to him. He would look for her and confront her directly. Tamaki wasn't one to rely on gossip, and wouldn't break up with her just because of something that someone else said.

Haruhi was about to open her mouth when she heard the door slam open.

"HARUHI!" The tears that welled up behind the blindfold instantly dissipated as she felt the warmth of Tamaki's voice come across the room; she was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth and she felt a blade at her neck.

**"Say a single word and we'll cut your pretty throat."**

_"Not enough to kill you but just enough to damage your vocal cords."_

"HARUHI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Haruhi struggled as she fought with the urge to run blindly towards Tamaki's anxious voice. She didn't want him to leave, which he was bound to do if he didn't find her...

"HARUHI!" Haruhi felt the tears stream down her cheek with the effort of not screaming out. She was truly pathetic, sitting here and taking the abuse... She had never relied on anyone else before and now here she was, sitting on cold concrete and letting herself be controlled by two vicious girls who wanted to get to her friends no matter what... How weak could she get?

"Tamaki, she's not in here... Let's go look in the other storage rooms. We haven't checked the one behind the gym yet." Haruhi heard several voices that agreed with the woman's voice and heard steps that sounded as though they were nearing the pretty parquet tile of the hallway then she made her move.

She bit whoever's hand "TAM-!" She felt the blade slice across her throat and then thick viscous liquid pouring out from the wound. She heard feet running and then felt the blindfold being slid off. The last thing she saw were Tamaki's blue eyes before she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Tamaki paced the length of the hallway outside of Haruhi's hospital room; after he had found her in the gigantic storage room, he had rushed her into the school's hospital which stood adjacent to the school itself. Tamaki knew who exactly who had done it; Dawn and Aimee Takashi, the twin's psychotic fiancé's. He had found out from Kyouya that they were visiting the school and were the reason for the twin's absence. Shortly after that Haruhi had gone missing and they were the prime suspects; they were so obsessed with the twin's life that they were bound to know that Hikaru liked Haruhi.

The doctor's had said that Haruhi's life was in no danger, as the penetration of the knife wasn't so deep as to cut the major arteries, but that they had severed her vocal cords and that she may never speak again. Tamaki worried for her; he couldn't imagine not ever hearing her voice again, but regardless he would still love her. And if she was scarred because of those devils, he would have more than just the 'talk' that he was planning to have with them.  
However for now he was going to stay with Haruhi, who had still not regained consciousness. Tamaki sat down on the chair by the bed and took her pale hand in his. It was so soft and pale... He raised the hand to his cheek and nuzzled it softly; enjoying the silky feel of her hand- a hand that had never wronged others yet was wronged so constantly. Haruhi stirred, but did not open her eyes. Tamaki bent down and kissed her forehead, which caused her to stir some more. He sighed as he felt tears spring to his eyes. Haruhi didn't deserve anything that had happened to her. First Hikaru had tried to keep them apart, and then Aiden tried to force her into marrying him, and now this? She had never done anything that merited this type of punishment... and Tamaki couldn't help but feel a lot of it was in fact his fault.

What would have happened if Haruhi had never gone into the Host Club, would she still be in her dorky clothes and friendless? He would rather that than to this... He looked at Haruhi's still form again. There she was, lying in the hospital because the wrong person had happened to fall for her... surely that wasn't a crime? He shook his head. Haruhi was a victim of circumstance, as they all were. They had all gone through so much together, and yet things stayed the same. The only thing that had changed in the few months that they had been together was the fact that his love for Haruhi was finally requited and that he was a happy man... But was he truly happy?

Was he happy seeing Haruhi lying in the hospital because of something caused by her meeting him? He was staring off into space when he heard Haruhi's cracked voice. "Ta.... mak...i... I'm.... gl...ad... I m...et... yo...u" Haruhi looked up at him, with tear filled eyes as her voice failed her. She moved her hand to her neck and moved her lips as though she wanted to say something more, but couldn't. Tamaki felt a tear run down his cheek as he handed her an erase board that Hunni-senpai had left for her.

Haruhi looked at the board and then began writing. When she was done, the board was filled and Tamaki felt his eyes widen and then stared at the words with unknown compassion,

"Tamaki... I love you and I hope you still love me even if I can't talk. I know I can't expect you to put up with all the trouble I get into, but I hope that these moments can last forever..." Tamaki picked up Haruhi and hugged her tightly. No one was driving him away from Haruhi, not even himself,

"I'll always love you Haruhi... Forever... "

* * *

**-Sniff sniff- Why must I make Haruhi suffer so much?!**

**Tamaki: (angry) that's what I would like to know...**

**ME: (sweat drop) Ano... (Changing the subject) Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter; I made Tamaki think a bit more maturely in this one... Could he actually be growing up?**

**Tamaki: I can only hope this is the end of Haruhi's torment... Really what did she do to you Manda-chan? (Throws himself at me) **

**Me: (pries Tamaki off of me) She didn't do anything... but believe me the ending will be well worth it!**

**Random crowd: What do you mean end?! Are you going to finish it off?!**

**Me: (sweat drop) I'm not entirely sure... but if reviews keep going the way they are... it might only be two or three chapters till the end.... **

**(Silence) **

**(Nervous laugh)... Aha aha... Well review? (Sweat drop)**


	9. Resolve

**Ohayo minna! Well I'm here again to update this lovely story.. Okay minna I know a LOT of you are going to hate me for this but.. this is the FINAL chapter of Assumptions.. so yea.. Look forward to some surprises and I hope you like it :D**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran; believe me there would have been more than just brotherly love if I did._

* * *

Haruhi lay on her stomach, flipping through the pages of a magazine Renge brought her. The anime-loving girl had brought her an entire stack and Haruhi had discovered all but one were about yaoi...

Haruhi sighs and looks at her phone that rests on the nightstand next to the hospital bed. It's only been a few hours since she lost her voice but it still seems like an eternity. To top it all off no one had been able to get hold of her dad. She closes the magazine, groaning as she stretches her sore arms; she had rope burns around her hands from where she struggled.

She looks at her phone, wishing that Tamaki hadn't been dragged away by Kyouya for an important meeting that they both had to attend. She picks up her phone; barely noon. How much longer till she could be released?

"Knock knock"

Haruhi turns and sees Nekozawa-senpai in the doorway,clad in his usual black cloak and dragging along Belzeneff(sp?).

"Fujioka-kun, I have something to talk to you about;It's extremely important."

Haruhi nods and her dark haired senpai sits on the edge of the bed.

"I know of your condition and I may have the means to cure it. But you must make a choice; a very important choice. Do you understand?"

Haruhi nods again, a bit confused at the sudden turn of events. Besides if the doctors couldn't do anything about her condition, then what could Nekozawa senpai do?

"Remember the time when you first met the Host Club? That in itself was fate. That is what brought upon all this."

He gestures to the room and then looks at her again.

"If you wanted me to take you back in time... Back before all this happened.. I could. But you would lose your memories because none of it would've happened. However, you will live on with your life, healthy and free to pursue your dreams."

Haruhi's eyes widen at the proposal. She can have her voice back at the cost of her memories. She looks up at her senpai and shakes her head. She's glad that she walked into the Host Club, otherwise she never would've met Tamaki. She never would've played around with the twins. She never would've known there was another side to Kyouya and Hunny. She never would've even stood by Mori. She shakes her head again. All that is too precious to give up. Those memories... They're the absolute best (excluding the memories of her mom)

Nekozawa looks at her with something like surprise in his dark eyes. Then he smiles, as though understanding in an instant why she won't take his offer. He pulls his hood up a bit, covering his eyes again then shoots one last glance at Haruhi, who is smiling.

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

Haruhi nods but then realizes as the boy disappears through the door that she in fact has no idea where to find him. She sighs. Oh well it wouldn't matter anyways. She wouldn't trade her memories for the world.

* * *

"Ah! Minna look what those savages from the host club have done to our sweet lily!"

Haruhi sweat drops as Benio and the other Zuka club members walk through the door.

"Benibarra-sama! Look at her chart! It says she can't speak!"

A little blond girl (whom Haruhi has never seen before) throws herself at the tall girl, weeping as though her life depended on it. Beni tries to soothe the girl but is too worked up herself to do anything about it.

"Which of those idiots did this to you?! I will pummel them until they are within an inch of their life for what they've done!"

She pumps her fist in the air and Haruhi's sweat drop becomes size-ably bigger. She picks up her erase board and her purple marker.

"The Host Club had nothing to do with this. "

Though it wasn't exactly the truth, they didn't need the full story.

"If you're sure my sweet. Know that the Zuka club will always be there for you."

Then Haruhi got an idea. She erased her board with the palm of her hand and then scribbled furiously.

"Does St. Lobelia's have any other branches?"

Beni stared at the board then considered the question.

"Yes, but the other one is in America. They have same requirements; tuition, good grades and you can't have fiancees if they are underage. Why do you as-"

Sadness graces Beni's lovely features and she throws herself at Haruhi's lap.

"Don't leave us my sweet lily! America is so far!"

If Haruhi could laugh she'd be on the floor rolling around. She erases the board and begins explaining.

"No, there are just two people who'd love to go to the America branch! Their names are Dawn and Aimee Takashi..."

* * *

Tamaki looks out the window. It's been four hours since he last saw Haruhi and his entire being seemed to be in pain. He turns to see Kyouya typing on his laptop, as though everything is normal.

"Ne, Kyouya? Do you hate Haruhi?"

The words are out before he can think; Kyouya looks up, surprise lighting his usually emotionless eyes.

"I don't hate her."

"Then why do you only talk to her when you want something or to raise her debt?"

That struck a nerve and Kyouya immediately lowered his eyes, something uncharacteristic for him. Kyouya Ootori always held his head high, no matter the situation.

"Because.. Your my best friend.. The truth is Tamaki.."

Tamaki's eyes widen as he sees Kyouya wipe away a small tear.

"I love Haruhi.. But your my best friend and if there is anything I'm good for besides figuring numbers, its being loyal. I want both you and Haruhi to be happy."

Tamaki stares at his best friend and then sighs.

"You're a good friend Kyouya."

Kyouya smiles a rare truthful smile then goes back to typing.

"Even if you are an idiot, your a good friend too Tamaki."

Tamaki just laughs; if Kyouya hadn't insulted him he'd probably have dragged the Shadow King to the infirmary.

* * *

Mori and Hunny sit in the Host Club, looking out the window somberly.

"Ne, Takashi.."

Mori turns to Hunny and walks over to the window seat Hunny sits at.

"Do you think that everything will work out before the end of the semester? I mean after that we have to leave here..."

"What do you mean Mitskuni?"

"I mean Haru-chan and Tama-chan. Hika-chan's feelings. Kyou-chans feelings. What's going to happen to all of that?"

Mori turns his gaze to his cousin and then sighs.

"I don't know Mitskuni."

The truth was Mori loved Haruhi almost as much as he loved Huni, but he had never told anyone. He had waited and waited; he had waited too long and now he couldn't do anything about it. In the end Haruhi had chosen Tamaki..

"Maybe things will just happen as they were meant to.. But we probably won't get to see any of it Mitskuni.."

"Wakkateru Takashi.. Demo.. It hurts.. To know that at the end of all this that no matter what everyone will have a broken heart."

"You don't know that Mitskuni.. That's just your assumption."

"I know Takashi.. I know."

* * *

Hikaru lay on his bed, Kaoru to his side snoring softly. He smiles and moves closer to his sleeping twin. So much had happened lately. It was only a month or go that he figured out just how deep his love for his brother was; It ran deeper than blood.

He wraps an arm around Kaoru's slim figure and then moves his head to kiss his brother's cheek.

"Nnn.. Hikaru.."

"Nani Kaoru?"

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself.. At least while I'm asleep?"

Hikaru laughs and nuzzles Kaoru's neck.

"Yada."

"You're impossible."

"You love me anyways."

"Hm..."

Hikaru laughs as his twin pretends to think about it. It's times like these that he's glad that Kaoru is there for him.. He had always assumed that he could never be loved.. Not when he was as jaded as he was. Turns out he was wrong; nothing else mattered except that Kaoru loved him.

* * *

Tamaki stands in Haruhi's spartan room, looking at the small girl sleeping. It's been two months since he heard her voice.

"Haruhi.."

Haruhi stirs in her sleep, but doesn't wake up. Tamaki takes in her pink lips as they open and close with her steady breathing. Her short tousled hair covers some of her face and Tamaki chuckles as she turns over; she's too cute.

"Haruhi.."

"Nnn... Nani Tamaki?"

Tamaki's eyes widen as he hears the words being spoken. Granted they are soft, barely louder than a breath but that doesn't matter;Haruhi spoke.

"HARUHI!"

He launches himself at his girlfriend and she wakes up, looking confused but then he wraps his arms around her; she smiles contentedly as she sits up and tries to use Tamaki as a pillow.

"Haruhi.. You spoke just now."

Haruhi's eyes widen then she points at herself and he nods. She opens her mouth then closes it. She wriggles out of Tamaki's arms and walks down the stairs. She comes back a few moments later, holding a cup of water. She drinks it then opens her mouth again and coughs slightly.

"T.. ama..ki.. I love.. You."

She smiles as she hears herself speak and then gets back on the bed.

"I love you"

Her voice is still a whisper but Tamaki smiles wider and hugs Haruhi close to him.

"I love you too Haruhi."

Haruhi hugs him back then Tamaki loosens his hold to look at her face. Then with a smile he presses his lips to hers and thinks back on all that's happened. Assumptions.. That's what brought them together. And was he ever glad that they had gotten together; He loved Haruhi more than anything and that was enough for him;Enough for forever.

**The End**


End file.
